Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an animal training leash and relates more particularly to a thumb supported animal training leash.
State of the Art
A leash is used as a means for walking animals such as dogs and cats. Leashes are often attached to collars and provide the ability to restrain or restrict the distance that the animal can move away from the person holding the leash. Generally, conventional leashes include a handle portion that is of a size and shape to hold and insert a hand within the leash. The conventional leash further includes a lead portion and a clasp, wherein the clasp engages the collar of an animal.
These conventional leashes lack in the ability of a user to control the animal and further poses a risk to harm to the users hand in an event of a struggle to restrain an animal. For example and without limitation, conventional leashes utilize a wrist loop, wherein the user inserts the entire hand or all the fingers of a hand in the wrist loop in attempts to restrain and/or control the dog while the dog is connected to the leash. With large dogs in particular, the hand or finger can be injured based on the force applied to the leash by the large dog, and further, the person utilizing the leash loses the amount of control that the leash can provide.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved leash, and particularly a thumb supported animal training leash.